


Illustration for Les Fleurs

by TheSeaVoices, Weconqueratdawn



Series: Quicksilver Art [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Desk, Erections, Flowers, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Will, Gifts, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hannibal is smitten, Hannibal's desk, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Panties, Presents, Roses, Scent Kink, Scenting, Stockings, Young Will Graham, genderfluid!Will, naked under a coat, sniffing, will in lipgloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for part 2 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/452176">Quicksilver series</a><br/>with a young, gender-fluid Will Graham turning Hannibal into a drooling wreck. </p>
<p>The story - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6857086">Les Fleurs</a><br/> </p>
<p>Story by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn">weconqueratdawn</a> Drawing by me</p>
<p>Also on my <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/144417065021/genderfluidwill-is-back-in-les-fleurs-part-2-of">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Les Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Fleurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857086) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



[tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/144417065021/genderfluidwill-is-back-in-les-fleurs-part-2-of)


End file.
